Max
by Opal Roseblossom
Summary: A series of hypothetical 100-word drabbles based on different Max ships. Added: Nudge
1. Iggy

She never sees it.  
Not in the way that I never question her.  
Not when I stumble over my words when I feel her looking into my eyes.  
Not even when I came back, leaving my long-desired parents behind. She couldn't see through my phony excuse.  
She doesn't notice when I shiver at her touch, or when I stare sightlessly when they're together.  
She doesn't notice that I've avoided him lately.  
She doesn't even notice that when we say our "I love you"'s I speak only to her.  
The irony is that she's the one who's so goddamn blind.

oO0Oo

AN: These are a series of hypothetical drabbles. I'm not saying that every person I write to ship with Max is in love with her.

Just to clarify that. :D

You know that you want to review. :D

Concrit is greatly appreciated.


	2. Sam

My heart plummets whenever I think about her. I can't help but believe that I've failed her somehow.

She thought that I was one of _them. _I could not save her. I had to let her go. The image of her that day hangs in my mind. With tawny wings pumping she flew out of my life.

But she did not fail me. And this time I will succeed.

Now I fight for rights for those who have none, for experiments who have no families. I do it for her, and others like her. She brought me enlightenment.

My Angel.

oO0Oo

AN: Thanks for the reviews, everyone who did. :D

This one is, obviously, Sam/Max. Or Sax. Which sounds Saxy.

Reviews are adored, as is concrit (thanks Maiyri for the concrit, and Carino2, but she concritted on Fangathering, a different site).

I'm not sure what I should post next. I might do Fax, just to get the other canon pairing out of the way.

Suggestions are welcome. :D

REVIEW!

(This Author's Note is almost longer than the drabble)


	3. Fang

The author gave me only a hundred words to describe her _and _what she means to me.

It's impossible! A lot like her...

We've been through so much. We've fought numerous enemies. It seems impossibly surreal.

Her with her temper that never cools, and her incredible strength. Her and her invincible stubbornness. It's impossible to deal with.

But when I think of the way that she smiles and lights up the room, and the way that she makes me feel, so warm... It's impossibly beautiful.

That's odd. The author gave me a hundred words and I only needed one.

Impossible.

**oO0Oo**

**AN: Harsh Concrit please?**

**This is the last "normal" ship I'll do. I'm not sure what I'll post next. Any suggestions? **

**Review please. :D **


	4. Omega

I look at her, at the curve of her breast, at her slender legs, and at her determined face. It takes all of my will power to keep myself from grabbing her and taking her right here.

After all, I'm built to reproduce. What kind of super-human wouldn't be? I've never seen a real woman before, only white lab coats. I didn't realize how delectable they are.

For this reason I must beat her. I'll destroy her in every task.

When she is sent to be terminated I'll ask for one favour.

I'll ask them to give her to me.

**oO0Oo**

**AN: Concrit please?**

**Thanks reviewers. :D I'm having trouble deciding between several different Ari ones. Is it weird to want a Beta for a series of drabbles? **


	5. Ari

When I pump my wings I'm just trying not to fall.  
I'm going to die soon.  
I'm really scared. I can't tell anyone. But, for some reason, I think that she would understand.  
If only she'd come with me.  
She protects her flock like they're her children. She comes to _him_ like a lover.  
I imagine him cuddled up to her, kissing her. I want to be there, pressed against her breast, her mouth on mine.  
She would make the bad guys go away.  
She only ever helps her flock. She doesn't think about the son that Daddy left behind.

**oO0Oo**

**AN: Thanks to Supergirrl for beta'ing this. I owe you. :D**

**And to Carino2, who, as always, critted on either FG or WCF. **

**Concrit is welcome! Review, review, review! **


	6. Max II

I'm supposed to memorize this mannerism, and that habit.  
It's _tedious. _  
Well... just between you and me, it's not.  
Every flip of the hair, every giggle, every smile, it sends shivers down my spine. I am perfection, yet she is who I strive to be. She is beyond perfect, and that is what makes her so tempting.  
I know how Eve must have felt when she was offered the apple. I want to touch her, to be _with _her. But I am only ever supposed to be her.  
I wonder what Eve would've done.  
I'll take what I can get.

**oO0Oo**

**AN: Thanks again to Supergrrl for beta'ing tis. :D Concrit is loved. **

**Yay for clonecest! How squick is that? **


	7. Angel

To her, I'm always a child.  
Every touch I give is from a daughter to a mother. Every smile is platonic.  
She doesn't see that I'm a grown woman now.  
She doesn't want me, but I could change that.  
She told me not to do it, but it would be so easy. I could creep into her mind, planting desires that were never there before. I could show her that I'm beautiful and hers.  
It wouldn't take long. I know that I shouldn't, but I'll succumb to temptation.  
Doing it that way is so much easier than just telling her.

**oO0Oo**

**AN: Once again, thanks to Supergrrl, and awesome beta. I am reading **_**The Mists of Avalon **_**and I think that helped inspire this. XD**

**Review- you know you want to! **


	8. Nudge

My fingers run through her hair, soft as silk. Her eyes are half-closed. She's nervous; I feel her body shake beneath my hands. I murmur words of encouragement.  
She smells light, like the wind. I can sense her wings, hidden beneath her shirt. My blood pounds swiftly throughout my body.  
"How do I look?" She asks.  
"Beautiful..." I reply, breathless.  
She smiles with anxious satisfaction and rushes to meet her date. I try to will her to me, hoping I could spend the night in her arms.  
I spend it in his, sobbing. He knows how I feel too well.

**oO0Oo**

**AN: This one is entirely credited to Supergrrl. It was her idea. :D I haven't updated in a while, I went to the United Kingdom on Holidays, and so I didn't really have time. **

**Review please?**


End file.
